The New Life of Harry Potter
by DaBlueArmy
Summary: When Annabeth joined Grover and Luke on a quest to England, waking up tied to a chair and meeting a 17 year old wizard was not quite what she had expected. (Post-Hogwarts and Story starts before the events of The Lightning Thief)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Annabeth joined Grover and Luke on a quest to England, a 17 year old wizard was not quite what she had expected to find. (Post-Hogwarts. Story starts before the events of The Lightning Thief)

A.N. So the idea of a crossover between these two series has always appealed to me and I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: We Travel to England

It had been only two weeks since Annabeth had arrived in England. She hated it instantly. The weather was awful. Monsters kept appearing every few hours. And her quest was going nowhere.

Of course in the beginning, she was really excited to go on her first quest ever since she and Luke made it to camp about five years ago. Then she realized it was just to find a demigod on another continent.

Now, the quest did not seem so exciting anymore.

Chiron had told them if they could not find the demigod in England after a month, then they should return and he would send someone else. Annabeth didn't like that. She felt that would be like giving up. But Grover had to attend some boarding school for spoiled rich kids to protect and watch over a demigod he had found earlier that year.

He seemed quite proud of the fact he was the one to find him, and was desperate to find the demigod they were searching for with enough time to return and watch the other one.

When Grover scented traces of a demigod in the heart of London. Annabeth got really excited.

They had finally made some progress on this pointless quest!

The monsters attacking them had increased in number as they neared the area. Now they got attacked every eight hours or so. It didn't take a genius to know they were pretty close.

Grover was currently sniffing the air, he seemed surprised.

"I don't understand where he went!" shouted Grover suddenly startling Annabeth. He sounded like he was panicking to her. "I swear I could smell the demigod seconds ago. And now its as though he's disappeared!"

"Maybe he is a child of the Lord of Death?" said Luke, "They can travel using shadows."

"Maybe..." said Annabeth. But she wasn't really paying attention anymore, she had been admiring the architecture of the buildings around her. Architecture had always interested her and she wanted to be an architect when she grew up. Her dream was to redesign Mount Olympus, the home of the gods.

Spotting something that intrigued her she turned to Luke, "Luke."

"What?" said Luke.

"There to your right, I'm not sure if its important but there isn't a number 12"

"A what?"

"There's no house with the number 12. 11 and 13 are right there next to each other and there's no 12."

"Maybe the people who made this place just forgot to put one," shrugged Grover. He didn't really think this was important.

"I don't think any architect could have made such a silly mistake," she replied. "Come on, lets ask someone who lives in the area."

Grover spotted a woman, probably in her forties, leaving the house that had the number 8 attached to its door. Annabeth noticed her too and calmly walked towards her, "Excuse me Madam. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh hello! Are you lost dear? You don't sound like your from around here?"

"No ma'am. Me and my friends are looking around London. I know it might seem silly. But we just wanted to ask you why there doesn't seem to be a house with the number 12 over there."

"Oh, don't worry dear thats not silly question. Besides thats not the first time someone asks me that. Well, years ago there was a number 12 somewhere around here, but I can't seem to remember what happened to it or where exactly it used to be."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome dear."

"Strange," said Annabeth after the woman had gone.

"Annabeth you think the Mist has anything to do with that happening? The mortal, she seemed confused," said Luke

"That could be a possibility, I can't think of anything else."

Moments later Grover exclaimed loudly, "Guys look I think thats him! I can suddenly smell another demigod and I'm pretty sure its him."

Looking over her shoulder, Annabeth saw a teenager that looked 17 or 16 years old though he wasn't that tall. He had messy jet black hair and as they got closer to him, she noticed he seemed to have some sort of scar on the left side of his forehead.

He didn't really pay them any attention. But she saw him glance at them out of the corner of his eyes, she noticed though he had eyes that were a striking emerald green color.

She also knew he was purposely waiting for them to come closer. Maybe he heard Grover talking about him?

He seemed a bit edgy as they got closer and he patted his pocket as if to reassure himself he hadn't lost something important to him.

When they reached him Luke was the first one to speak up, "Hey man. I'm Luke," he said while holding his hand out to him.

That was all they got to say as suddenly the teen whipped out something from his pocket.

A flash of red light was all Annabeth saw before she fell unconscious.

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Hell, he hadn't even been having a good year! After the final battle, of which he was one of the few survivors on the Light side, he felt he didn't deserve to live while his friends died.

Most of his friends had died brave deaths in the battle. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Fred and countless others had all died protecting Hogwarts.

If it wasn't for Luna and Neville he didn't know how he would have survived. They had stayed with him in Grimmauld Place and comforted him.

Neville seemed to always know what to say. And Luna was great at making him feel better.

And before he knew it, three months had passed and Harry almost gotten over his friends deaths. Almost.

His life would never be the same without Ron and Hermione there beside him.

Waking up early that morning as usual, Harry decided to go for a walk before having breakfast.

Getting dressed and taking his Invisibility Cloak with him only took a couple of minutes. He decided to not wake Neville up to go with him. The poor lad hadn't been the same after he lost his grandmother and other relatives. Longbottom Manor had been attacked before the final battle.

The attack had occurred not too long after Neville had taken to hiding in the Room of Requirement. The Death Eaters must have been searching for him. They never found him, and killed the whole family instead out of frustration and anger.

Neville had predictably blamed himself for their deaths. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, he told him, had been a big help in helping him recover.

They were used to Harry acting similarly and it didn't take long for them to make Neville feel better.

Luna meanwhile, had left to visit her father two days ago and was returning the day after tomorrow.

It wasn't long before Harry noticed the group of kids that seemed to be searching around for something.

There was a boy who he thought was fifteen, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, with white pimply skin and a limp in his walk as if he was uncomfortable.

A girl who looked around eleven years old with curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

And finally another boy with sandy hair and blue eyes he thought was fourteen or fifteen.

The fourth time he spotted them that day. He decided to use his cloak and tail them. Harry had a feeling what they were doing would interest him.

And he learned early in his life to trust his instincts. Especially when he was attacked by weird creatures. Some of them he recognized from old greek myths he'd read about when he was really young.

He passed that off as them being hostile magical creatures. He was always careful though whenever he went outside because most days he was attacked.

Anyways, when Harry put on the cloak. He started following the trio of teenagers. The closer he got the more words he could make out from their conversation.

What they said confused him.

"He must be really close, his scent is very strong now," said the boy with the limp.

"Grover you've been saying that for hours and we still haven't found him!" complained the other boy. "The most progress we made all month is when you found out he was a boy."

"Luke stop whining," the girl said scolding him, then turning towards, she asked the boy called "Grover", "How close are we?"

"I think he is...right next to us?" Harry got nervous at that. Could the Grover guy be talking about him? The boy was looking around confused. "I think I'm mixing up your scents with his. There isn't anyone near us."

Glancing at his watch as they neared 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry decided to return before Neville woke up and started worrying about him.

He took off his cloak as he entered the wards surrounding Grimmauld place. The next words he heard made him freeze.

"I don't understand where he went! I swear I could smell the demigod seconds ago. And now its as though he's disappeared!" Demigods? Who were these people?

"Luke," The blonde girl was looking right at him. Harry frowned, she shouldn't be able see him. He purposely renewed the Fidelius Charm that summer and was the current secret keeper.

"What?" said the blue eyed boy.

"There to your right, I'm not sure if its important but there isn't a number 12"

Harry sighed with relief, she obviously couldn't see him, she was just looking at the small space that was between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

"A what?"

"There's no house with the number 12 on it. 11 and 13 are right there next to each other and there's no 12 in the middle."

He watched as they talked but couldn't make out the rest of their conversation. The trio soon went to talk to a woman across the street. He assumed they were asking about the absence of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry badly wanted to question them, but first he had to make sure they were actually talking about him being a demigod. Maybe that was their way of saying a wizard? He made sure he had his wand in his pocket. Then stepped outside the wards.

Barely a minute had passed before Grover noticed him and told the rest of his group. They started approaching him. He patted his wand nervously hoping his plan would work.

The brown eyed boy called Luke who seemed to be the leader was the first to approach him. He noticed he had a long scar on his cheek that looked like a claw mark. "Hey man. I'm Luke," he said while holding his hand out to me.

I decided to act then quickly. I was sure they wouldn't expect anything.

I whipped out my wand. Three silent stupefy curses later and the three teens were unconscious.

Before anyone could notice I levitated them into Grimmauld Place.

The conversation I was going to have with them should be very interesting...

***************  
**Special Thanks to my Beta Reader ****athenaparthenos1**

A.N. So this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 2: We wake up tied to chairs

********************

It was the classic kidnapping story in Harry's opinion.

He had kidnapped the three teenagers in front of him and had them all tied up in fancy chairs he had found in the Black family dining room. He might have slightly overdone it, but the chairs were quite comfortable in his defense.

He wasn't going to ask their families for money to release them of course, and they had been searching for him before he abducted them...

Was it still a kidnapping?

Anyways...Neville had been quite surprised when Harry had walked in levitating three strangers behind him. His reaction was hilarious in Harry's opinion.

Especially with the similarities Neville was showing to a fish. Though when you thought about it….

Who wouldn't be surprised by the bizarre situation?

"Harry...what are you doing with them?" Neville asked pointing at the two demigods and satyr. Although they didn't know that at the time.

"The story is quite interesting actually, just give a few minutes," He replied starting for the stairs. But when he was halfway up the stairs and the Americans hovering behind him, he turned around to face Neville, "And Nev?"

"What?" he replied

"Wait for me in the kitchen please. I'm hungry and haven't had breakfast yet."

"Sure thing Harry."

That had been an hour ago, and although Harry could have woken them up with a simple flick of his wand. He had decided to wait for his guests to wake up instead while he had breakfast and filled Neville in on what had happened on his walk. And if they didn't wake up by then he'd use his wand.

It didn't take long for the perimeter charm, that Harry had placed on the room containing the tied up kids, to alert him to the fact that all three were now awake.

Telling Neville to stay put while he went and questioned his guests. Harry went up the stairs and into the drawing room.

**************

Entering the drawing room, Harry expected the teenagers to be panicking or freaking out. But instead the boy called 'Luke' and the girl 'Annabeth' looked calm. The other boy though, 'Grover' was moaning for "Food" and didn't seem to be fully awake.

"Well first of all guys my name is Harry, second, I apologize for kidnapping you guys. What you were saying intrigued me and I have some questions that I hope you can answer." Harry said grinning at them sheepishly.

"So just because you had some questions, you knocked us out and tied us up?" the blonde girl said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah..." Harry replied embarrassed a bit.

"Go ahead then," she said, sharing a look with the Luke guy as if telling him 'I told you so'.

Harry was certainly mystified now, however he started "Were you guys searching for me today?"

"Yes," replied Annabeth.

"Why?"

"Well to explain that I have to explain what you are."

"What am I then?"

"Harry you're a demigod an-"

"A demigod?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Annabeth snapped at him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"As I was saying. A demigod is the child of one of the gods and a mortal. Like a half-blood. We are also cursed to lead tragic lives and in general die young, because of that demigods who reach an old age are heavily respected."

"Gods, like who?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena and Luke here is a son of Hermes. So you know greek gods."

"So are there other gods then like Roman, Norse, Phoenician, Egyptian and more?"

"I don't know actually. Never thought of that." said Annabeth frowning.

"Wow," Harry said pausing for a second thinking, then he asked another question. "But how do you know I'm a demigod then?"

"Well Grover is a satyr. Meaning he's half goat half human. And he can pick out a demigod from his scent. We also received a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi."

"Not another one, damn it!" Harry said too quietly for the demigods to hear him. Sighing in resignation he asked Annabeth, "What does it say then?"

Luke spoke for the first time, "The Oracle told me the prophecy though I still don't know what all of it means," He paused for a few seconds before starting to recount the prophecy,

"_You shall travel east,  
to the gods' old home across the sea.  
You will find the King's magician child,  
who is scarred by lightning and by death.  
You are going to return to the west six in number,  
though you shall reach camp with five.  
And most important of all,  
you shall bring your own death to camp."_

"Gods' old home across the sea?" Harry asked Annabeth and Luke.

"The gods move their homes with the western civilization Harry. First it was Greece then Rome of course. Several others after that. Now though its the United States, and just before that it was Britain," Luke replied.

"Me and Annabeth don't really understand the King part or the last part either. Though the rest is pretty self explanatory. We left with three, and we are going to return to America with six. The one about returning to camp with five, we guessed that either one of us di...doesn't make it to camp, or gets sidetracked."

"I can explain to you the magician part," Harry said taking out his wand. "Haven't you wondered how I managed to stun all three of you easily?"

"Well duh!" said Annabeth rolling her eyes. "We were waiting for an opportunity to ask you."  
_  
_It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes now, "Obviously I'm a wizard, and this is my wand." Annabeth and Luke snickered at how silly he sounded.

"And I have been scarred by Lightning," he paused and moved the hair that covered his forehead to reveal his lightning bolt scar.

Then resumed, "And there's been a big war in our world, in which I've been in the center of, that just ended a couple of months ago. Many of my close friends have died," Harry finished with a bit of sadness showing in his voice.

"That explains then the scarred by death and lightning. The King's child part I have my theories but would rather not voice them unless I'm completely sure. Unfortunately the last sentence is still unclear," Annabeth said.

"Now Harry, can you please untie me and my friends! Being tied up is not exactly nice you know!" Annabeth said complaining.

"Okay." replied Harry grinning.

A flick of his wand later the three were untied and the ropes disappeared. Luke and Annabeth standing up, while Grover fell of his chair and onto the floor. Now fully awake.

"Baaaah, who did that?" Grover complained rubbing his forehead.

"No one idiot you fell off your chair, now get up." Annabeth replied annoyed then turning to Luke she told him. "Luke can you fill Grover in on whats happened? I think Harry has some more questions."

"Sure," he said shrugging.

"Now Harry anything else bothering you or something you don't understand?" she asked him as Luke and Grover went off the side and Luke started talking to the satyr.

"Yes, first, how long is the lifespan of a demigod?"

"Although its rare demigods live till that age, it is between two hundred and three hundred. The record is three hundred forty nine set by a demigod called George a couple of hundred years ago. Our godly blood makes us mature faster than humans. So if you look at an eleven year old demigod and an eleven year old mortal. You will notice differences. Also the symptoms of old age are slower to appear in demigods."

"From personal experience I'm guessing most demigods don't live till that age because of monsters attacking them at a young age while they're too weak or not trained enough?"

"You are right, the fact monsters don't die even though you kill them doesn't help us too. And most demigods die in their teenage years or early twenties"

"What do you mean monsters don't die?"

"When you kill a monster it disintegrates and reappears in the Underworld. They can then come back and attack you again when they reemerge."

"Oh. By the way, greek myths like Medu-"

"Harry don't say her name! Names have power so don't go around using them lightly!"

"Sorry," said Harry a bit confused from her words, "anyways all those greek myths are true?"

"Yeah, although mortals tend to exaggerate some tales."

"Interesting."

"Anything else Harry?"

"How do we find out whose son I am?" Harry said some excitement creeping into his voice.

"You have to be claimed in camp by your godly parent. We have this camp called Camp Half-blood for demigods. Its our safe haven where monsters can't attack us and we can train ourselves to get stronger and better."

"How do you get claimed then?"

"You'll know when it happens."

"Okay," Harry said disappointed. He had been hoping to know who his parent was. After all when being indirectly told you weren't an orphan anymore. Who wouldn't?

"Annabeth!" Luke said coming over to them, "Grover says he can smell another demigod in the house now, and traces of a third too!"

"Wait you're telling me Neville and Luna are demigods too?" Harry grinned, his friends could come with him to the United States. They could leave behind the memories of war in Britain and start a new life.

Even though trouble would probably find him as usual, he was still excited.

"If that's their names then, yes, they are." said Grover. Harry suspected the satyr was hungry, especially when he started rubbing his stomach.

Personally, Harry couldn't wait to get to camp. But he had to wait till Luna came back and then explain what he had discovered to his friends.

He really hoped they'd agree with him that leaving was a good idea.

***************

The day Luna came back from visiting her dad couldn't have come sooner for Harry.

He had already explained everything to Neville during lunch with the trio of Americans. Neville gladly agreed with him that it would be nice to start anew after the horrors of war.

All he needed was Luna to be willing to leave her father behind.

Considering she had just arrived crying to Twelve Grimmauld Place. It might be easier than he expected.

"Harry!" she cried out in between her sobs and ran over to him, hugging him tightly as if he'd try to run away. She didn't seem to notice the presence of the three strangers next to her.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh Harry its horrible, my father, he's disowned me!" she said her voice muffled slightly by Harry's shoulder and her sobs.

"Why would he do that?" Harry said furious.

"He's just discovered a letter mum left him before she died telling him that I'm not his daughter..."

Harry looked at Annabeth and Luke, he had quickly made the connection that explained why she was not Xenophilius Lovegood's true daughter.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet Luke, Annabeth, and Grover." Harry said sighing. "They can explain to you why your dad disowned you."

Luna paused and looked up at him confused. Which was something that rarely happened in Harry's opinion.

**************

The rest of the day was spent introducing Luna to the three Americans and also explaining her heritage to her.

In the end it was a tired but happy Harry that made his way to bed.

Luna had agreed to go to camp with him and Neville easily. They had also succeeded in helping their friend feel better.

He didn't like seeing Luna so miserable and was glad that she was smiling by the time they headed for bed.

It would be a busy day tomorrow, they would have to pack all of their stuff. Harry would also need to send out some owls to the remaining Weasley family, Hagrid, and Andromeda Tonks.

He hoped they would understand his decision, but he had decided to not reveal his heritage.

And leaving Teddy Lupin behind wouldn't be easy. He loved the little guy.

A.N. Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Thanks to my Beta reader **athenaparthenos1**

So **can** **you guess Neville, Luna, and Harry's godly parents?**

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own. Rick, yes he own.

**Sorry for the delay I was on holiday at Dubai (Monday to Friday) so not enough time to type this chapter.**

Chapter 3: We Reach Camp

*************************

The days that followed Luna's arrival were full of stress for Harry.

First of all he had to write a few letters to his remaining friends. Almost everybody replied wished him good luck and hoped he'd visit them whenever he could, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks' mother being the exception.

Andromeda had accused him of not caring about Teddy and leaving him behind.

He resolved that in the end though by telling her the truth of why he had to leave. He couldn't bear her thinking he was abandoning Teddy. He loved the little guy.

Mrs. Weasley caused more of a problem though. She hadn't been angry at him, she had apparated to Grimmauld Place in tears. Claiming one of her babies was moving on with his life. Luckily for Harry no one had been around to witness the embarrassing scene.

After sending the letters Harry accompanied Luna and Neville to Gringotts to get Muggle passports.

They could of just portkeyed but the three Americans had been uncomfortable with the idea.

Anyways the goblins had not made the process easy.

It had taken three whole weeks for them to finally give them the passports, while it should have taken just two days.

Then they had to convert a lot of wizard money to American muggle money. Book their flight tickets. Pack everything they would need. And then finally came the day they would take their flight to New York from Heathrow.

"Harry! Hurry up. We have to leave now," Annabeth called from the entrance of Grimmauld Place.

"I don't get it," Harry replied descending the stairs hurriedly carrying his trunk, "Why do we have to leave two hours before our plane."

"You'll understand when we get there."

A short taxi ride later the five demigods plus satyr had entered Heathrow Airport.

And seven very long hours later their plane touched down in New York.

*************************

"There it is Harry," said Annabeth pointing at a sign that Harry made out as 'Delphi Strawberry Service'.

The five demigods were in a cab heading for what appeared to be strawberry fields, Annabeth told him though that the Mist, thats what they called the thing that prevented mortals from being aware of their world, prevented mortals from seeing what lay beyond Half-Blood hill.

The strawberry fields were also the camps' main source of income.

They paid the cab and headed to the top of Half-Blood hill. There Harry, Neville, and Luna got their first view of their new home.

On one side of the valley was a small lake that glittered in the sunlight. The place was also dotted with buildings that were clearly Ancient Greek architecture. He saw twelve house like structures. A pavilion that strangely had no roof. An amphitheater. And a big circular arena.

Harry also saw a sandpit that looked like it was a volleyball court. And an archery range. There was also a big farmhouse that Annabeth told him was called the 'Big House'.

They passed a pinecone tree, then reached the 'Big House'.

There they found two men on the porch playing some kind of card game.

The first man was small and porky. He had big watery eyes and a red nose. He was dressed in a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"That's Mr. D," Annabeth told him, "short for Dionysus, god of wine. And he's also camp director. Next to him is Chiron, he's a centaur and camp advisor."

Chiron had the bottom half of a white stallion, and his human half had shoulder length brown hair. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt.

What was it with all the Hawaiian shirts?

"Annabeth, Grover, Luke. I see you have returned. If my guess is right we have three new demigods to welcome. Am I right?"

"Yes Chiron. These are Neville, Harry, and Luna."

"I am pleased to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here," he held out his hand and we all greeted him.

"Bah," Dionysus looked annoyed that his game was interrupted. "Don't expect me to be pleased to see you. Now Chiron I believe I have finally won."

He laid out his cards on the table smirking triumphantly.

Chiron just smiled at him and put his own cards on the table.

Dionysus's smirk turned into a scowl, "One day I'm going to beat you. Just wait."

"Chiron, I almost forgot to tell you. Harry and his friends are also wizards and witches. They even have magic wands and flying broomsticks," Grover said making Annabeth, Harry, Luna, and Neville snort with laughter.

"And I'm the king of gods," Dionysus said rolling his eyes. Thunder started booming in the background. "I was just joking Zeus. Goat boy. You read too many fairy tales. Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking a nap."

Moments later Mr. D snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Harry! Show Chiron your magic wand!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah Harry, show him your magic wand," Neville said barely holding in his laughter.

Harry sighed in resignation and took out his wand. He aimed at Grover, and a quick _stupefy _later the goat was unconscious.

"What?" he said at Annabeth's glare. "At least he won't embarrass himself anymore."

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Chiron told them. "This is an interesting revelation. We have had demigods capable of magic before at camp. But its been too long since one came to camp. Let alone three. We shouldn't keep you waiting. Since you three have not been claimed yet..." he paused and looked at the three teenagers.

No, he was looking above them.

The trio looked and saw symbols that had been hanging over their heads start to fade.

Above Harry was a fading lightning bolt.

Neville was staring at a bowl of cereal.

And Luna had that dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at a mini-sun above her.

"I stand corrected. You've all been claimed," Chiron sounded excited, but I could tell he was also worried.

Was it just me or was he looking at me with pity as he dismissed us?

Harry, Neville, and Luna had all split up. Annabeth had pointed out all their cabins to them and told them to put their trunks in there.

Annabeth then started to follow Harry.

"Harry."

"Yes Annabeth?"

"You do realize who's son you are now. Right?"

"Zeus?"

"Yes. Do you know why thats not a good thing?"

"Umm...cause its a bad thing."

She ignored him rolling her eyes. "World war two happened because sons of the Big Three, Zeus Hades and Poseidon, fought with each other. After that, the Big Three made a pact that they wouldn't have children."

"So now the gods will get angry?'

"Yeah. Zeus already broke his pact once, the fact he broke it twice won't sit well with the other gods."

"Then why did he claim me?"

"I don't know Harry. Gods always have their reasons," she paused when they reached the Zeus cabin. "I can't enter here, so go store your trunk and get ready for dinner at seven. Its at the pavilion over there."

"Yes mother."

Annabeth replied with a punch.

"Ouch woman. You can hit."

"Better remember that," she turned her back to Harry and walked away.

This sucked. Harry never knew how lucky he had been at Hogwarts with dorm-mates. Sleeping alone in Zeus cabin was...well lonely.

He never thought he'd miss Neville's snoring at night, or Dean and Seamus's jokes. Or even Ron stealing his pillows because Harry was shorter than him. Twat.

The rest of his day had been okay though. Clarisse from Ares cabin tried to 'welcome' Harry and his Hogwarts friends.

She has quickly discovered that Harry hated bullies. Especially when she, along with her friends, ended up covered in boils and hanging upside down mid-air.

Most campers had warmed up to him and Neville after witnessing the hilarious scene. Neville got many high fives for covering Clarisse in boils. The campers were in awe of their magic and people already didn't want to get on their bad side.

The downside was that Luna had been mocked for her behavior by some kids during dinner and around the campfire.

Harry had immediately taught those teenagers a lesson. He didn't know why but he snapped at the kids when they called her a 'Loony Lunatic'. But Chiron had spoiled Harry's fun.

He didn't let him levitate the demigods over the fire for long after they apologized to Luna. Mr. D had been encouraging Harry to burn them. Harry had a feeling he didn't like most demigods.

A.N. Ok I know this is a bit short and boring but I wanted to update. I'll try to get another chapter before Christmas.

**So i have a question. Would you like me to stick to the stories plot line. Or create my own problems and conflicts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My dad gives me cool gifts

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and don't own the paragraph about sword fighting. I stole it from the internet even though I edited it.

The Saving Chase: The roman campers will appear in the right book if I follow the book's events but don't expect them to appear soon, and I won't pair Annabeth and Harry. Annabeth's 12 and he's 17.

Guest: Im not turning Harry evil and killing Neville and Luna...at least not willingly.

...PJHP...

The next morning I woke up at seven thirty to the sound of the conch signaling that breakfast had started. Quickly taking a shower. I got dressed and headed towards the pavilion.

As I entered the pavilion. Many people predictably turned and stared. I mentally groaned. I couldn't hide from the stares even here. Being a son of Zeus's son and a wizard. I was definitely going to attract attention.

I piled my plate with food. Then offered the tastiest part to dad. I sat down by myself at the table reserved for Zeus' children. It looked like I would have to get used to that, being alone.

I looked around for the familiar faces and saw all of them except Annabeth and Grover.

Neville seemed to be talking to a girl of around sixteen.

Luna was gazing dreamily at the sky. Her plate almost empty.

And Luke was telling some jokes to the Hermes cabin making them laugh.

I searched for Grover before remembering the satyr had left camp to keep watch over a demigod.

After that I spotted Annabeth entering the room and waved at her. She waved back before sitting at the Athena table. All the grey eyes staring creeped me out. So I went back to eating breakfast.

I soon finished and handed it to a nymph who was giggling with her friends. Then proceeded to exit the room.

Remembering that Annabeth would be giving me, Neville, and Luna a tour of camp today. I went and stood near the Big House. A few minutes later Luna was heading towards me, having finished her breakfast.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna. So how's life at Apollo cabin?"

"Its great Harry thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Well it's kind of lonely being the only one there."

"Oh."

...PJHP...

A minute or two later Neville and Annabeth appeared and she was soon showing us around camp.

She explained to us as we walked from place to place about the ancient laws. Why are parents never visited us. And all that. She also explained that celestial bronze was the only way to kill monsters.

I wasn't angry at my dad though, just glad to have someone to call dad after all these years without a family. War and death made me appreciate what I had.

Meanwhile Annabeth took us to the arts-and-crafts room. The climbing wall, which was made of two walls that started shaking randomly, spitting out boulders, and spraying lava. They also started to close in on each other, you would be crushed if you weren't fast enough.

Annabeth also showed us the metal shop which was a forge. The archery range. A place where you could practice sword fighting. And she took us to Zeus's fist in the forest.

The end of the tour was when she took us to the lake which apparently was used for canoeing. But I quickly learned that approaching the lake was a bad idea. Especially when a small wave knocked me into the sand.

"Strange," Annabeth said. "Poseidon usually allows children of the big three into his domain. Zeus is the one that doesn't like it."

I groaned at my luck. Great, just what I needed. I couldn't touch any body of water now without getting slammed by the water.

Luna and Neville sent me pitying looks as they went with Annabeth in canoes towards the middle of the lake.

I sighed before deciding to head to the archery range. I was going to try my luck with a bow and arrow.

...PJHP...

At the archery range I found a small shack with some spare bows and several quivers of arrows. I was going to pick up a random bow when something caught my eye.

I spotted a bow that was the colour of lightning with an empty but matching quiver. I could have sworn it wasn't there a couple of seconds ago. I guess it wasn't though when I saw a note attached to the quiver.

_Hope you like your gift son. Remember that as my son you have power over the air and the winds. And don't forget to put the bow in the quiver when you're done._

Zeus

Knowing the bow was a gift from dad made me ecstatic. I quickly took the bow and after filling the quiver with arrows slung it over my shoulder. The bow was surging with electricity when I touched it. I got a feeling only a child of Zeus could touch it without getting hurt.

I realized what my dad wanted me to do with the arrows too. It looked like he was trying, and failing, to be sort of subtle and indirect with his words. I snorted. After six years with Dumbledore my dad's effort seemed really really silly.

I made my way to the archery range. There were only a couple of kids there, and most were Apollo's. They were all standing a hundred feet from the targets.

How I know it was exactly a hundred feet? Easy, there was a white line every ten feet from the targets. I decided to stand twenty feet away. Although my aim with spells was excellent. I wasn't so sure about my skill with a bow and arrow. But if dad was right I could direction the arrow or speed it up using my powers.

I reached in my quiver for an arrow. I instead picked up what seemed to be a small manual titled '_Apollo's Awesome Archery Guide for Demigods'. _

"That dude definitely has a big ego."

Thunder boomed above me.

"Sorry," I muttered half-heartedly.

Inside the guide were instructions and pictures on the correct stances for shooting an arrow. How to hold the bow. How to aim. And finally how to take into consideration the wind's affect on the trajectory of an arrow.

The last one I thought wouldn't be much of a problem.

I grabbed an arrow this time from my quiver and copied the stance I saw in the manual. And let loose.

The arrow flew five feet over the target. My second try, it bounced off the edge of the target. I tried again, this time the arrow failed to reach the target and stopped over three feet short.

"Harry, do you need some help?" Looking over my shoulder I saw Luna standing beside me and grinning.

"Umm..yeah," I told her.

"First, you're feet are placed wrong," she showed me how to stand. I copied her.

"Second you shouldn't raise your bow too much. You're only twenty feet away not hundred. Now try again."

I tried again hesitantly. Sure enough the arrow flew and hit the outer circle of the target. It wasn't a bulls eye. But I was glad I hit the target.

"Thanks Luna," I said.

I gave her a quick one armed hug. Was she blushing?

"When did you become an expert?" I asked.

"Harry my dad is Apollo and yesterday my siblings showed me all this. I caught on pretty quick," she replied smiling.

"Oh," I felt stupid.

"How about you try again Harry?"

"Okay."

I tried once. Twice. Thrice. And one hour later I had started to hit the target almost every time. Mind you, I wasn't getting a bulls eye every shot but I was pleased with my progress. I also managed to hit the target from fifty feet away.

...PJHP...

I left Luna in the archery range after collecting my arrows from the target. I followed dad's advice and tried inserting the bow into the quiver. I nearly fell over surprised when it turned into a small yo-yo that easily fit in my pocket.

I then chose to go to the arena, and try my hand at sword fighting.

When I reached the arena, I noticed that it was way more crowded. Around forty campers were surrounding Luke.

Turned out Luke was the current instructor for sword fighting. I realized that they had to have an instructor for archery too and when I asked it turned out to be Chiron. But Chiron apparently was unavailable till next summer since he was busy doing gods knew what.

My luck kicked in when Luke asked for me to demonstrate a disarming technique.

"Harry. Can you please come over so I can show everyone a disarming technique thats really important to know."

"Umm..I don't have a sword Luke."

"Doesn't matter go over to the shed and pick one."

"Okay Luke."

I went over to the shed and looked around. There were normal swords made of celestial bronze. Daggers. Long swords. And a pen. What was that doing here? I was about to pick it up out of curiosity when I noticed once again that dad had left me another gift.

_Twist the sheath of the sword counter-clockwise when your done. And be careful the swords' abilities can shock you. _

_Zeus_

I groaned. Really dad? Shock you. Can you be more obvious?

The gift was cool though. The sword's hilt looked like it was made from gold, but it didn't look like normal gold. The sword had massive lightning bolt on each side of the hilt that was an emerald green color. And the sword was made of celestial bronze of course.

I tried twisting the sword's hilt and it turned into a gold wrist watch that worked perfectly. I turned the circle that surrounded the watch counter-clockwise. And sure enough, in my hand was a sword.

"Awesome."

I ran back to the arena carrying my sword.

"Where did you get that Harry?" Luke looked at me curiously.

"Gift from dad."

Luke looked furious for a second when I told him that. He regained his composure mere seconds after and carried on showing everybody the disarming technique. Wonder whats wrong with him?

The first time he did it I was told to just stay still. And my sword reappeared as a watch on my wrist seconds after it fell on the ground. Luke looked envious, and so did many other campers.

"Okay now Harry I want you to try and hold on to your sword while I disarm you."

I stood no chance of course and the sword clattered to the ground.

Was it just my imagination, or did Luke seem really aggressive while he disarmed me.

"Try and disarm me Harry. Same way."

I copied his technique which turned out to be quite simple when you tried it.

His sword clattered to the ground. And I smiled at my success.

"Okay guys now I want you to gather around. I have some tips for the new campers."

Some people groaned at that. It must not be the first time he gave them a couple of 'tips'.

"Ok now first of all when in a fight, try not to block your opponents sword unless you have to. Don't attempt to be passive or stay defensive. Be aggressive, audacious, and take the initiative. Don't try to just win the range and timing by sneaking out blows and feints. You need to displace your opponents blows with counter strikes timed during the middle of their attack. You don't just hit out wildly, or bash their weapon. You need to intercept and stifle their attacks, by binding on their weapon and using body leverage. And you don't try to receive blows from the edge of their sword on your own edge, set them aside with the flat of your blade, or better still, counter attack with the edge of the sword against their flat. Lastly, both thrusting and cutting, as well as grappling are always recognized as integral components for wielding all swords and weapons."

Wow, I would definitely look at this in my pensive again. It was really good advice to be honest.

The conch soon signalled for lunch and I joined the throng of people heading towards the pavilion.

...PJHP...

The next few months turned out to be a similar routine for me. I joined Luna for archery after breakfast and slowly improved. And then after lunch I practiced sword fighting. Every Friday we had capture the flag and I can proudly say that I was on the winning side for most of them.

Luna meanwhile became undoubtedly the best archer at camp. I learned a lot from her helping me.

While, Neville seemed to prefer practicing sword fighting and only that. He spent a lot of time though with a girl called Katie Gardner who was Luna's age. Their relationship reminded me of Ron and Hermione's. They both seemed to like each other but were oblivious. Though they thankfully didn't fight like my best friends.

I can also now proudly say that I was one of the top ten best swordsmen at camp. And I was a great archer. Apollo's kids were the best though. I wanted to change that now using my supposed control of the wind.

That was something I hadn't practiced a lot. My godly powers, I was going to start skipping archery training to practice in the forest.

Although I did practice magic all weekend with Luna and Neville. I had all the Black family library in my trunk after all. Every single book was shrunk and the books were placed in a hidden compartment in my trunk. We now knew some basic wards, advanced charms and advanced transfiguration.

Luna suggested practicing the Animagus Transformation one month ago, and now we all know our forms. We had used an easy spell that wasn't known. The traditional way was to brew a complicated potion. But in one of the older books in the Black Library we found the spell.

The spell would instantly give you knowledge of the name of your animal. I was an eagle, Luna was a raven, and Neville was a deer. Me and Luna had our godly parents' animal. Neville was the exception. We made no progress on our physical transformation. But we all finished studying our animal and were starting to attempt changing our hands.

I also had many vials of useful potions in another compartment in my trunk. Like Pepper-Up, Skele-e-grow, Blood restoring, and even some Polyjuice Potion.

Life at camp was pretty much boring and routine now. And I loved it. It was great to lead something similar to a normal life.

I should've known it wouldn't last in the end. My favorite day, Halloween, was near.

...PJHP...

_October 21 – Camp Half-Blood_

The day started out like most days for me. I went to the forest and practiced controlling the wind, I could now make a strong gust of wind. But despite my attempts directing something like a thrown stick or stone was still beyond me. Every time I tried I would either make no difference in the throw, or I would do too much.

After lunch, and before I could make my way to the arena. A camper who I think was called Timmy told me to head to the Big House.

...PJHP...

"About time you got here Henry."

"Its Harry Mr.D."

"I couldn't care less what your name was Hanny."

"You wanted something Mr.D?"

"Yes. You reminded me. Three weeks ago Hades' offspring were kidnapped. The gods, no matter how hard they try, cannot find them. So Zeus has chosen you to go on a quest and find Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Apparently you have till Halloween to find them. Or else Hades will open the Doors of Death. Now any questions?"

"Why me? And what happens if Hades opens the Doors of Death?"

"Hades blames Zeus. And you are Zeus's son. So since Zeus cannot interfere you will have to save the day. And if the Doors are open Monsters will not remain dead and reform right after they're killed."

"Why would Hades do that?"

"He suspects Zeus has done it to get revenge on Hades for attacking his daughter. She's the tree over there on Half-Blood hill."

The idea I had a sister who was now a tree did not appeal to me. I resigned myself to being the hero again.

"One last question sir. So Hades broke the pact?"

"No, the three children were born before WWII. Hades told us that he placed them somewhere so Zeus wouldn't kill them. They did not age and were stuck there until now."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Choose two companions on this quest and go to the Oracle for your prophecy. Now scram, thats enough interaction with a demigod for me today."

...PJHP...

A.N. Loved it? Hated it?

**Review OR I KILL SOMEONE**


End file.
